Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate Ver 2
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: My Name: Tani Campbell. I've been raped, abused, and victimized, but no more. I will become stronger, faster, wiser, and more at peace than ever before, but only if I have the help of my friends. Static, Raven, Nightwing, and Robin. Please Read, Follow, Fav, and Review if this story touches your heart. WARNING. Rated M for a few brutal scenes. Two OCs. Eventual Happy Ending.
1. Longest Night Of Her Life

Title: **Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate Ver 2**  
Category: Comics » Teen Titans  
Author: SageModeSasuke  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Published: 05-26-14, Updated: 09-05-14 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Longest Night Of Her Life**

* * *

AN: Disclaimer: The Warner Bros. company owns DC comics who owns Teen Titans and Young Justice. I only own the OCs: Tani Campbell, Tani's sister, and R'Tumar Al Ghul.

I promise we will have either a Happy Ending, or a Happy Tragedy, but I hope for a few tears of Joy in the end.

I would like to thank one of my closest friends (non Fanfiction member) who knows nothing about Young Justice or Teen Titans, but has helped me to write a story for those who don't know and love these characters the way that I do. How to help make people empathize with them, and stand out.

I would also like to thank my unofficial beta Sayaka. She has been amazing in pointing out a lot of grammar errors, and helping me to add more detail to my work. I feel like a kick $$ support team like no other. Yeah!

* * *

A.R.G.U.S. Government Facility Interrogation Room 13.

Location: CLASSIFIED

_It's been a few years since I started this gig. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of 'Big Brother's' agents broke down my door and lugged me in. What I hadn't expected was for it to be Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. Those they send in for top secret suicide missions against insurmountable odds. They pulled out all the stops. Waller herself interviewing me brings a small smile to my face. All things considered, the last few days have not been that bad to be completely honest. The sterile smell, the clinically white walls being devoid of any pictures didn't disturb me in the slightest. The dark nearly light-less room comforting. But then again, with what I've been through, it would take a lot more than this to shake me,_ the guest thought to herself; hoping to keep herself calm as it was only her and the interrogator in the room. No cameras, and no two way mirror.

"Something amusing Ms. Campbell?" Waller asked in a crisp, professionally intimidating tone as she circled the table where the interrogated was handcuffed with power suppression gear anchored securely.

"Amanda Waller," the detainee said which surprised the older black woman. Not many knew her name. Especially not her new prisoners. "I'm just honored that you felt the need to do all of this for me. I'm just your average former psychopathic victim turned hero who helps to clean up your mess someti...," but was slapped mid sentence by Waller.

"Is that necessary?" the young prisoner calmly asked as she turned her head back in the direction of her jailer.

Waller who walked to the other side of the table began to make her way back again to administer more intimidation which did no good.

"I wouldn't tempt fate twice if I were you," the shackled woman stated a little more firmly.

At this Waller stopped. Not necessarily out of fear, but her curiosity peaked.

"This is my fully sanctioned facility. I could beat you half to death and no one would blink an eye. That's how much the government respects my work in keeping America safe, and you dear are a threat," she replied equally calm.

The young woman looks to the old war hawk and asked, "You do realize who I am, and my who sponsors are right?"

"I don't care if your sponsor is Donald 'father of money' Trump. You are a criminal and another vigilante we don't need running amok," Waller retorted as she held in a more snark reply.

"I'm sure your tech goons have already tried to get into my belt's pouch pocket. It's sealed with a combination of magic and tech so don't bother or the security is going to activate if there's too many failed attempts," the prisoner in the stained leather cloak and gear stated. "That would not end well. I will open the pouch and release a copy of my journal and something to confirm I'm no rogue. Oh yeah. And my lipstick," Tani said while she fought back a small smile at the annoyed look on Waller's slightly wrinkled face.

Waller looked on expectantly, but pressed a button on her watch which alerted the scientists to possible danger. But Amanda Waller made a living facing dangerous situations every day. This would be no different. She pulled out her very large side arm and pointed it at the hooded woman and nodded to the so called hero to proceed and was not disappointed.

The seated woman shook her head and said her access chant, "Abrid estas puertas del tiempo, y me revela sus secretos. Porque yo soy tu maestro." (Open wide these gates of time, and reveal to me your secrets. For I am your master).

What Waller hadn't known was that this person's unique abilities were based in magic thus making standard meta human power dampeners useless or perhaps what the Japanese called ki or spiritual energy. She could have likely escaped whenever she wanted Waller realized as minor rumblings made it's way through the building. Sligthly less than the lowest level Earthquake.

Waller in her high heels lost her footing, slipped and fell on the tiled floor. Her protective sunglasses had fallen off as she had been warned about this woman's optical abilities. She twisted her rotund body around drawing her side arm and pointed the gun at Ms. Campbell's head firing it without a second thought. She didn't care if the woman was innocent or not. She needed to make a judgement call and it was possible that Ms. Campbell placed the people in her building in danger. Even if a small one. That's not something Waller would allow. Only she was allowed to place those under her care in danger.

To Waller's disbelief, her prisoner vanished in a puff of smoke as soon as the sound of the gun registered. And the light fixtures in the room now shattered. The already dim room was now total darkness.

Attempting to stand, Waller found herself now immediately underfoot of the same woman she just tried to lobotomize. Waller quickly turned to face who she now viewed as an opponent. Knocking the young woman back she realized it was already too late. The 'hero's green eyes glowed and her prey was now paralyzed by an unknown force. While instinct told Waller not to look into her eyes she could not turn away. She didn't need to be directly in the line of sight as long as she saw that glow. That eerie amethyst glow emanating from her eyes permeated the room.

Waller was frozen in place. Unable to move. Unable to resist. She thought that it was finally her time to meet her maker. The costume like uniformed woman commanded and she obeyed.

"Look into my eyes and fall deep within my power. Gaze upon these gateways into your soul and the infinite!"

While a little dramatic it got the desired effect. Waller's head fell and she was left unconscious, but subconsciously left open to the young woman's command.

The woman in the dark cloak calmly instructed, "Amanda Waller. When I snap my finger you will awaken, and apologize for overreacting to the minor tremor my pouch created. Then you will call for it's contents. Once they arrive, you will see that I have been telling the truth the whole time and can verify it through the Justice League International's computer database. And you will not question it because the JLI department of the Justice League is under the United Nations Charter. You will then listen to my story in it's entirety and hopefully of your own free will submit my paper's for full league membership and taken off of the watch list. You will not be nearly as tense and you'll better able to do your job as you can think more clearly. You will resist the urge to hit me for fear of retaliation. Oh yeah... You will also thank me for restraining myself again. And you will forget that you'd been hypnotized. Caprende? Good."

The Mahou Shinobi's eyes stopped glowing and she walked back over, lifted the now overturned table back up, and placed the power dampeners back on her wrist before she snapped her finger. The emergency lighting began coming online. Immediately Waller was wide awake and alert. After taking a moment to evaluate the workings of her office building, Waller apologized for her unprofessional behavior and made the call. A few moments later the few items from Ms. Campbell's pack had arrived and were laid out across the table with Waller obviously annoyed. Mostly at the first two items. One was the yellow, black and red communicator of the Titans which meant this young woman was not the occasional team up, nor a reserve member as they had a slightly different communicator. She was a full fledged Titan which gave Waller a slight headache. But her always being prepared she immediately popped two Excedrin in her mouth and continued her investigation of the items.

Waller found what looked to be a small metal bat. When she touched it a familiar voice was immediately heard by both of them.

"Mahou Shinobi. Or Tani I should say. If Amanda has you then she already knows who you are by now. I told you not to get involved with Waller. She's a tough old broad and I don't know if you are ready to deal with that headache yet. As for you Amanda. Whatever it is she didn't do it. I will be lawyer-ing her up the moment I get the signal that you touched that device Oh... and stop calling me rich boy," the voice of Bruce Wayne's alter ego Batman said before the mini bat began to break apart and destroyed any chance of recovering that recording.

"Not likely rich boy," Waller retorted under her breath as if he could hear her.

"I warned you that you wouldn't like what you found. For the record, my incantation released my journal's lock too if you feel like prying further into my life," Tani bored, opted to prod.

Waller took her up on it, and picked up the journal next. She sat down in the chair which was now erect again thanks to her staff taking note of the mess.

Waller pondered for a moment over whether she should have a T-bone steak for dinner or not before opening the hard copy of Tani's case file.

Name: Tatiana Titania 'Tani' Campbell

Alias: Mahou Shinobi, formerly Ninja Girl, and Kunoichi-Nee

Ethnicity: African/ Puerto Rican / Arabian/ Caucasian American, and Native American

Age: 26

Parents: Harleen Quinzel, and R'Tumar Al Ghul (Rumored. Unconfirmed secret half brother to R'as Al Ghul).

Hometown: BlÃ¼dhaven, a small city just south east of Gotham.

Team Affiliation: Young Justice Titans 1st string member (Updated)

Sponsor (s): Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin (believed to be Damien Wayne) Raven and Static Shock. (Updated).

Tani's Mental State and/or Goals:

Prior to Switching to vigilante: To be a video game designer for Wayne Enterprises Entertainment and Media division until sexual assault and battery against her. Stable.

Post Defining Moment: Vengeance upon those who brought her harm. Mostly stable via her evaluation from Doctor Virgil Hawkins.

Future Goals: Live another day. Making the world a safer place by stopping those who would pillage, plunder, rape and ravage. At least in her own city.

Waller looked up from her paperwork and the journal and sighed, "You are going to end up keeping me here all night."

Tani smiled and replied kindly, "At least you're not in for boring reading. And I am here to fill in any gaps you might have."

"Why are you being so cooperative?" Waller asked carefully as she still did not trust this woman sitting across the table from her.

"Simple really. Batman told me that should you and I ever be in this situation it would make you more suspicious and you would redouble your efforts for nothing, thus wasting time and resources," Tani said in her refined yet relaxed tone.

Waller allowed her teeth to grind for a few seconds before speaking again and said, "I really hate that son of a bitch!"

Tani only smiled.

Waller returned to her reading, but looked up and asked, "Who are you and what made you decide to make my life just a little more complicated?"

"Well...," Tani started. "For you to know that, you'd have to know the rest of the Titans and how we met."

Waller smiled a surprisingly genuine smile before she asked, "Does it look like we're going anywhere any time soon?"

"I guess not. Be warned. Some of the accounts are third party, and the information was passed on to me as I am passing it on to you but have been authenticated. I don't want to have someone watching me every time I take a trip to the ladies room or wonder if I'll go to far for the rest of my life. You might not realize this but I've been in the business for a few years now. I'm not a bushy eyed amateur that will allow her powers and emotions to run amok or make childish decisions... as I once did, and I haven't for over a year," she allowed.

Waller again opened up the journal to page one and slowly, meticulously combed over every word as she read it which left nothing untouched. Then she read aloud, "Dear Journal, My name: Tani Campbell, and this is my story. You see, my life wasn't always as exciting, or happy as it is now. Just a few years ago I was a different person and this the story of how I came to be the woman I am today!"

* * *

**Changing One's Fate: The Longest Night**

_By SageModeSasuke_

* * *

Five years prior: BlÃ¼dhaven, (Bludhaven) 7:00 pm. on a surprisingly quiet Tuesday, stars shined brightly and a perfect night for a date or so two young people deeply in love thought as they held each others gaze on the roof of a local bistro, blanket laid out and enveloped in each others arms. One who's skin, green as emerald, wearing a jogging suit and his new gifted watch from is girlfriend. Changeling and his companion, the beautiful Raven who had thought about adopting her old uniform. A purple cloak with what looked like a one piece black bathing suit. Her boyfriend did not like that idea as he found that she looked entirely too sexy and it distracted him from doing his job.

"Hey Gar?" Raven asked her boyfriend as she gently smacked him in his muscled, nearly chiseled arm, and basked in the fact that they recently made up from a horrible misunderstanding a few months earlier.

Changeling looked up from her bare and shapely legs after she shoved him again and he inquired, "Yes my little angel cup?"

"Do you love me or are you just a shape shifting perv who has a thing for legs?" she asked as she tried to use a bit of humor which ended up shocking him as always but only left him speechless just long enough to be interrupted by the sound of their T-Phones.

Raven answered her Titan Phone as it was obvious Changeling tried to ignore it and gather his thoughts.

"This had better be important or I will end up hurting whoever is on the other line," Raven answered with a very scary calm.

"Please do not be mad at me friend Rachel," Koriand'r stated calmly as her visage appeared on the screen.

"Kori! Your back on Earth?" Changeling asked happily as he could barely contain the joy at the thought of seeing his orange skinned former teammate and good friend again.

Not one for pleasantries when there is trouble, and she knew 'who to call,' she explained, "Not yet. I will be entering Earth's atmosphere within the next hour, but this enhanced police monitoring device Nightwing installed stated there is a young woman who lies in trouble near where your communicators stated you are. I can not make it in time. She is being what I believe you all call abused. An alleyway off of fifth and main," Starfire, Kori to her friends said with great urgency.

Before Gar could leap into action he saw 'that' look in Raven's eyes. The look of someone who had been taken advantage of, beaten and tormented for so long. The young girl who she was long ago, helpless, and shackled by the fear her father instilled. Anger joined helplessness and found an inner strength one more time to deal with inner demons which still haunted her sleepless nights. Raven jumped off the roof and levitated down to her motorcycle and looked up to her beau who had ran to the roof's edge nodded, and indicated he would be joining her shortly. He opened his Titan phone and connected with all available Titans and asked them to meet him.

Changeling leaped off the roof and his green body activated the metamorphic ability written in his DNA. It allowed him to change into the form of a hawk. He raced through the skies in hopes of catching the love of his life and hoped that he would be enough to stop her from going on a rampage against whoever these scum were. But even they couldn't possibly deserve the whoopin' Raven was about to hand out he pondered mid-flight.

Waller stopped reading for a moment and looked to Tani and asked, "How did you know what was going on before you entered the picture?"

"Thirty Minutes Earlier-The Fifth and Main bike bypass alleyway where I was during their date," Tani explained so Waller. "I was informed of all of the missing pieces by my fellow Titans. Thus me warning you that some of the events are second hand."

Waller went back to reading.

_I was so happy to be back home living just two miles away from my sister. I graduated college two weeks ago and was one of the lucky ones because I had a job offer lined up and they paid the first month's rent on my apartment. Life is good right now. Plus there is an ally way that leads straight to my new apartment from the shopping center. My apartment! _A young woman in loose fitting blue jeans, and a dark blue tube top thought as she strolled down the sidewalk.

She reached into her bag and realized she left her phone at the little diner she had just tried.

"Damn it. Forgot my phone," the young woman thought out loud before she turned around and walked back down the ally.

"So break down for me what happened next," Waller ordered.

_I should have just used my house phone to ask them to hold it for me until later, but I thought I could make it back before they closed. Tani thought back sadly._

"I was enjoying the quiet night, despite the smokers blowing smoke in my direction. No one could take my joy that night. Even the dirty walls of the brick buildings I passed had a near serene feeling tonight, but my peace was not meant to last. Two guys started following me, but I heard them, and grabbed a pipe as I walked by it. I heard the steps getting closer and closer. I spun around and ducked as the first guy tried to take a swing at me. I might not be a Kung Fu master, but my self defense classes taught me a thing or two. Or so I thought. I brought the pipe down across the back of the scruffy white guy's head and attempted to do a roundhouse to the black guy in the denim biker jacket thinking I was some sort of bad ass. But what I had learned was to not underestimate my opponent or I could and most likely would get messed up. He jumped back then leaped up grabbing my head, and smashed his knees into my face. I screamed out in agony as is was sure the cartilage in my nose had been crushed, and didn't really know what to do. I couldn't think straight. Then I felt something sharp cut across my stomach," Tani explained quietly as Waller took notes of her mannerisms, her attitude and her behavior.

"Little bitch think' she bad. I'm about to show you what bad is you little stank ho," he said as he smashed his foot into my ribs which caused me to yelp out in pain.

"I hadn't been beaten this badly since my deadbeat druggy mama came home from a night out with her pimp. A deadbeat in his own right. In his shiny ten dollar purple suits, and two dollar cologne. He always wore a hat which covered most of his face though. It was Someone I knew as Mr. J after a while as that is the only thing my mom would call him," Tani stated, keeping her voice level and cool.

"She beat the innocence out of me for one sock being out of place, and then peed on me. Humiliated me in front of him and my friends, and the only reason I was not in jail is my sister. I had enough and knocked my mother the fuck out and tried to end it. But Tracy wouldn't let me. She said she was still our mother despite her treatment of us, it was our jobs as her daughters to make sure she was taken care of and to help fix whatever was broken in her that made her so unhinged. My way of helping was to stay away from her as much as I could. I got a job, started taking basic self defense classes at the local gym and I had proclaimed that I would never be a victim again. When I remembered that, all hell broke loose. If I was going to be killed then so be it. I was going down fighting!" I decided with a small amount of pride being allowed to slip into my words.

"And so fought back I did. Blood drenched my face, my shirt and my pants. I struck his throat, his eyes, his nuts. He just laughed through it all. Then he caught my leg as I tried to finish the fight with a heel drop to his head but he lifted me up off the ground with unreal strength and hit me again. He turned me around and took out what I thought was a knife. All the while I screamed, but no one looked out a window. Although I did later find out some sweet soul called the police for me but that did not help me then. He used the knife to tear away the back of my jeans and held me while he cut away at my panties, cutting me in the process. Blood drenched my legs. He shoved his little toothpick in but instead of taunting him I decided to stay quiet as that may be the only way out of this as I needed a moment to try to think through this degrading humiliation. But after what seemed to be an eternity I began to fear that I couldn't formulate any real plan for escape, and screamed what I assumed was an blood curdling scream," Tani said.

"Continue," Waller said as she accepted the food for her and her restrained guest.

Tani looked at the burger she was given verses the steak Waller was given and allowed a small 'harrumph' to leave her mouth, before taking a bite she opened the sandwich and saw small pieces of what appeared to be pills. She ran her shackled hands over it, and shakes her head.

"Tranqs. Really? I thought we were friends," Tani deadpanned.

Waller shrugged then said, "Keep your friends under control. Fine. No tranqs for now. If you can poof your own food then do it. No funny stuff."

An apple appears in a puff of smoke in her hand, and Waller remained calm which tells Tani her powers did the trick in keeping her calm.

"Shall we continue?" Waller asked to which Tani nodded.

"I screamed as loud as my voice would carry. Startling him, I bashed my head backwards, and knocked the bastard back a few inches away from me. I grabbed for the pole that had gotten away from me moments ago, but the other guy was awake now and overpowered me and using what had appeared to be a dirty needle he injected something into my arm. But what had happened next I could not have seen coming. What appeared to be a green hawk flew down from the sky and started attacking one of them. Then two motorcycles pulled up on either side the side street. Both got off of their bikes, and another car which looked like a police car with more bells and whistles beside the red of the two bikes. I was shaking, and not knowing what to do. I didn't know if these were more rapist, or people here to help, although I was leaning toward the first. I was starting to lose consciousness as two words were spoken that gave me a small glimmer of hope. A masked hero with the blue insignia across his chest took off his helmet, revealing the masked city of BlÃ¼dhaven's guardian angel and his enforcers."

"I take it this was Nightwing?" Waller inquired.

"Very good Amanda. Now next time let's raise our hands like a good little girl," was Tani's smart Alec reply.

"Titans Go," the one known as Nightwing commanded as his staff launched from his hand and smashed into my other captor's back.

I only know what happens next because of what was told to me the next day.

'Apparently The cybernetic human, Cyborg's perspective,'

'The woman in the white hooded cloak steps off of her bike as her green friend was thrown against the wall. Four more thugs show up to help who I assume is their boss who had just drugged the girl. Raven has been a little off for the last few days I said as I release a barrage of bullets from my new upgraded armor, causing a lot of pain, and blood splattered everywhere. They're lucky we tried to avoid vital organs. As for the one I call woman in the white, because she is more fun, and knows how to live which is not the Raven I grew to know and fully trusted. It's been six years since Trigon (Raven's Father) was sent back to hell where he belonged, but I can't shake the feeling that something is still off with Raven. But for now I am going to just have to make do and try to put my trust issues aside. Maybe my brief stint with the Justice League had jaded me, but 'shrugs', the girl is kicking serious ass at the moment,' I conceded to my own objections.

"Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven, anger heard in her voice- commanded her powers to lift all of the thugs at once, enshrouding them in black energy and smashed them together then she telekinetically, and handily placed them in a dumpster.

"I hate filth like these pieces of manure," Raven nearly shoutsed which startled Nightwing, Changeling and myself. That does not happen often.

"Something on your mind Raven," Nightwing asked thankfully.

"No," she replied simply, not even realizing how much blood she had on her cloak as she walked away.

I turned to Nightwing, and inquired, "We can't keep her around when she is a loose cannon like this. What's gotten into her? Is Trigon trying to gain control again or is she just naturally learning the nuances of being a certified Female dog?

"Ouch! Isn't that kind of harsh?" Nightwing asked.

"For the record, the bitch can hear you," She said which surprised both of them. "And one, you were closer on the second guess jackass! If you want me gone, I'm gone. Otherwise, just shut up," She said a little more calmly then walked over to her bike with Tani in hand, started it up after securing her cargo, and headed to a hospital to drop her off before going back to the new Titan Towers Complex; leaving the co captains of the team to decide where to go next.

"You know you screwed up right?" Nightwing asked me which pissed me off, so I replied in kind.

"So you know how to calm her down eh Robin?" I asked using his former sidekick moniker, which I knew was still an occasional sore point.

"See, this stupid shit is why I disbanded the Titans and the original Young Justice the first time. I thought we might have all grown enough to work together more coherently. I guess I was wrong. A girl just got raped, and beaten, and we are here talking about team dynamics? People come and go, but the mission is still the same. Protect the innocent, and fuck the drama."

After a moment of thought.

"Yeah you're right Richard. I don't know what came over me man," Said as they walked back to their respective vehicles while Changeling converted back to a bird, and went for a midnight fly to clear his head before he joined Raven at the hospital. Some decisions and serious changes had to be made.

"I suppose that is enough for tonight. I will set up your accommodations and we will continue this in the morning," Waller said as she stood up.

"What time?" Tani asked, surprising Waller.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Waller asked in a mock berating tone.

"Yes actually. Since you don't want to tell me I will see you here at 9:00 am," Tani stated as she vanished in a puff of gray smoke.

"Damnit. We need to find some countermeasures against that!" Waller exclaimed before popping another Excedrin which took her over the recommended dosage.

She called down to her security forces and instructed them to find the Mahou Shinobi before walking out of the room, past the men who were walking down the hall now lined up against the wall out of her way immediately after seeing the expression on Amanda Waller's face. She was now pissed. They all feared for their very lives.

* * *

**AN:This is part one of a five to seven part series. I hope it is useful in helping those of you who are in trouble find the courage to stand up for yourselves. You've got friends and you are not alone.**

This is dedicated to those who have been bullied, raped, pushed into doing drugs or alcohol, been singled out by some bigoted individual, or group. You are NOT alone. You don't have to take it. Tell someone. Talk to someone. Write an e-mail to a parent, minister, or a friend you trust to get word to someone who can help you to make those responsible be held LEGALLY accountable. Go to a professor/ instructor/ teacher or police/security if you are in college, or wherever you are. Don't let your circumstances or fear define you. Stand strong. Everything will be alright. If you feel depressed or feel your self worth is not very high, call a help line. There are free ones you can call for help. It's time for a change.

1-800-273-TALK (8255) Is the National Suicide Prevention Hotline. Don't be afraid to speak out. Whether it's you that you are worried about, a friend, a family member, or even a stranger you met today who you think is in real danger; please stand strong and know that with a little help, you just might persevere!

This story is fiction and in no way is meant to depict any real person, or event and is not based on any real living person.

To be continued within a few days I hope.


	2. Bruce Wayne is a Shock To The System?

**Chapter 2: Bruce Wayne is a Shock To The System?**

* * *

AN-Veers off from the 'Return of the Joker' Batman Beyond timeline. Tim eventually resumes his post as Robin.

Chapter Two of

**Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate**

**Chapter 2: Bruce Wayne is a Shock To The System?**

At eight fifty nine in the morning Amanda Waller did not expect what occurred. She stood in the same room as she occupied the night before, and looked at a chair where it's previous tenant resided.

One moment later there was a ping on Waller's watch. She tapped a button on it and said, "This had better be important."

A male voice fearfully replied, "A young woman is here to see you. She says she has an appointment with you at nine a.m."

Waller tapped on a wall panel and a screen appeared. She touched a few icons and triggered the camera controls. She zoomed in on the woman at the front desk who was in a white low cut blouse, tight black slacks, and black heels. Her long black hair hadn't covered the fierce intensity on the woman's face. Waller saw intelligence and cunning in the woman's very demeanor.

She ordered her escorted up.

Once in the room, Waller dismissed her aid and said, "What? No theatrics this time Ms. Campbell?"

"Maybe later after I have been exonerated of whatever charges you have trumped up for me."

Another beep was heard.

Waller again answered her wrist phone, "Now what?"

"Well Ma'am. We have Ms. Laurel Lance here as Ms. Campbell's attorney. She advised her client not to speak to you at depth again until she was there.

Waller felt another headache coming on.

After a few moments Dinah Laurel Lance was present and was dressed in a dark brown pants suit with a black blouse. She looked no less fierce than Tani when she said, "At the request of Ms. Campbell and Mr. Wayne I am stepping in as Ms. Campbell's attorney. Any further questions from here on out have to be approved by me. Any questions I find objectionable will be denied and I will file harassment charges. And please note that even as a covert operations center, you are not exempt from the law. Just slightly curtailing it. That will not be tolerated with my client. Questions?" she asked them both. "None? Good. Let us begin. Tani- you filled me in on what happened up until you were dropped off at the hospital and the second hand information which I have corroborated via the Titans. Now Ms. Waller. Would you like to continue where we left off?"

Steam could almost be seen coming from Waller's head as her eyes narrowed. She took a moment to calm, nodded and said, "I would watch myself counselor. Or should I say Black Canary?" she smirked.

Much to Waller's disappointment Ms. Lance retorted with utter calm, "Whichever you like."

Tani forced down a small laugh that threatened to escape. She then cleared her throat and continued her tale, "It had been three months since I'd been dropped off at the blood stench filled hospital where the Titan known as Raven had been kind enough to drop me for treatment and leave me a recorded note explaining what had happened. I felt fine physically, but mentally I was shattered. After a few days of testing I had been released but had constant nightmares of that eventful night. The rare moments of reprieve were when I saw the four who rescued me in my dreams. My job offer rescinded as news of the rape got to the company's PR department and it did not match up with the company's image. The one ally I thought I could trust in this fight had betrayed me. I was stricken by grief and started doing drugs. Every kind I could get a hold of. Ecstasy, marijuana, antidepressants, and even sniffing cleaning products. Anything to forget the pain. If only for a moment.

I was trying to revive the feeling of whatever my rapist shot me up with. My test results came back clean for diseases, but no one could explain the drug, but I had to try to push forward, but money was needed to live and no one would hire me as I gave off a vibe of being an extreme addict. The shakes and twitches. Whatever was put into my system I just couldn't shake it. I was eventually caught as I tried to hack into an ATM machine. At court my betrayer showed her true colors. After hearing testimony from Tracy Lynn, my 'sister' stating that I'd become unhinged and violent towards others, she could no longer care for me as she feared for her children's safety. But she did not want her sister in jail. I needed 'help' and the psychologist expert, a doctor if that's even what you'd call the psycho masochist Hugo Strange recommended that I be transferred to his facility. I was given a choice by the judge which surprised me, but crazy I may be. Stupid I am not. That and the possibly of being out in six months â€" three years. Or spend the next fifteen years in jail for my crimes. After arriving I had realized I was thrown into the same mind fuck of a place mom was years ago, possibly still as far as I knew... the Arkham Asylum in Gotham city. For me to have accepted that offer on paper with a lawyer that didn't really give damn about me. This is not a choice I should have made. The lawyer and Judge probably receive a hell of a kickback for people getting sent to this place.

...Waller smiled at the thought of sending Tani back to Arkham. Tani saw this and was about to have some very uncivilized words with her when Ms. Lance placed a reassuring hand on her wrist which calmed her for the time being.

Ms. Lance then did an arm gesture which suggested she continue which Tani did.

"I screamed and tried to get out of the restraining jacket to escape this madhouse and pulled every which way eventually resorting to kicking and knocked out six orderlies but this was Arkham. The place which sometimes held the Joker, Clayface, and even Poison Ivy, before their inevitable escape. I was shot with a tranq dart and fell, paralyzed, but still awake and aware before 'he' walked over to me as they put me onto a stretcher. He placed his lips near my ear and said in a whisper...'

"It looks as if you will have to be broken. I shall look forward to that Ms. Campbell. And I am sure there are others looking forward to meeting you as well."

'Even paralyzed, my body shivered in fear.'

"My god Tani. That must have been terrifying," Ms. Lance empathized. Waller merely rolled her eyes, and awaited more of the tale.

''It started day one. First my beautiful black hair cut into a scruffy bob. Day after day of 'therapy sessions I was continuously 'loved on' by Hugo Strange while tied down and medicated. Addiction being overridden by madness and no sign of help in sight. No one to call. After a series of morning sickness it was determined that I was pregnant and somehow Strange was able to obtain my power of attorney from my sister and forced me to abort his child. I just wanted to die. I didn't care about escape anymore. But it would have been far better had the devil not been there. His face ghostly white and full of evil. Tortured and crazed eyes. Sickly green hair with breath to match, and those blood red lips and that dead smile. I knew my life was coming closer and closer to it's end every time I saw it. I had to escape Arkham Asylum.'

...Waller inwardly shivered at the thought of having to live in the same building as the Joker but showed no outside evidence of that...

Waller continued to listen intently as Ms. Lance continued writing notes. Tani had become glossed over as she recited this portion of the events.

One morning before daybreak the madman clown was making his third consecutive escape attempt this year, but not before stopping in to 'see' me in my nearly isolated room away from the more dangerous freaks. I was tied down, and helpless, or so he thought. He came in with a knife with his deep terrifying laugh. One of the butcher knives from the kitchen. What he'd not known was I had managed to slip a razor blade away from one of the crooked orderlies before he strapped me back to the bed. I guess I have pretty good aim too. I was able to spit the blade without cutting my tongue much. I cut out of my restraints but left them looking as if they were still there until I could make my move. It seemed my move was now. Blood shot eyes stared at me as he made little nicks here and there, from my feet, legs, stomach, even my groin before going further up, and I yelped out in pain like a good little girl." Tani spat.

"A good little girl until he was close enough. Until he was within arms reach, then the unexpected happened. He stopped. He looked into my eyes, and grabbed my wrist that held the blade. I swung my leg over his neck, and flipped him onto he bed having caught him off guard. I was suffocating him. I couldn't believe it. Even if I died in here, I would have died in infamy as she psycho who killed the joker, andwill be able to say over these three month's i'd become cunning and deadly enough to get the drop on one of the worlds most dangerous criminals. The Joker. But my luck had run out the moment I heard five horrific words.'

..."What were those?"... Waller asked, still staring daggers at Laurel who hadn't even flinched.

"Get away from my puddin'!" Screamed a madwoman as she took a swing at me, and I flipped up and jumped over her kicks. It was a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Mom? Harleen Quinzell?" I screamed, rage overtaking common sense, and adrenaline ran rampant.

I slammed my fist into her face sending her back a few feet making her fall over her feet and slam into the wall which was unfortunately padded. I managed to grab the knife as the joker turned his attention to me. Fear started overtaking me where adrenaline once did.

"Mom, for once in your life, save your child and keep her from being hurt by your dickless boyfriends. Or are you the same piece of manure you were before?"

Standing, Harleen Quinzel looked closely at the girl, then says to her 'puddin'.

"She thinks she's my daughter. She's crazier than we are. Hahaha!" She laughed out and squealed as she is grabbed up in a kiss, then was thrown to the ground by the Joker.

'I plead one last time.'

"So you really did love Tracy-Lynn more than me you corn fed, psycho, bat shit crazy whore of a monster!" Hoping that the insults would shake her mother to sense or a moment.

"Hey!" Joker intervenes. "No one gets to insult my Harley but me!" as he back hands Tani. But to his surprise Harley grabbed his arm and turned him to her.

"I know who she is puddin'. I just wanted to make sure she could take care of herself. Please leaver her be Mr. J. She is my daughter. She's family."

Joker paced around for a moment, then sat on the bed while I looked up at him as perplexed as he seemed to be, then he finally looked at Harley and said.

"I don't know when we made love last, so I don't remember making her because obviously not even you are crazy enough to cheat on me, but you say she is family, she is family. Ahahahaha" He turned back to Tani, smacked her again and said..."You had to be punished for hitting uncle J, but now that that's been settled...See you at thanksgiving kiddo!" as he and Harley Quinn started to leave in confident strides.

Harley turns around and says on her way out;

"I had to make you stronger doll. It's a tough world out there. I did it out of love."

After whispering something to 'Mr. Jay' she said;

"Mr. Jay says the more the merrier! Come on. We can be one big super dysfunctional family."

"No thanks. I think I will stay here and wait for your next visit in a few weeks when Batman or one of the other heroes drop you back off." I deadpanned as I was going no where with Psycho one and Psycho two.

"Suit yourself. We might be a while this time thought sweetie. We are going to Disney world!" was the last thing said before those maniacs were gone and I could take a moment to compose myself.

'My door's latch was still broken and I prepared to make my move, but then the alarms went off. If I tried to move now then all of my planning would be for naught. I quickly straightened the room, and laid back down with the straps covering enough to make it appear as I was still locked down. I would have my chance.''

Forty Five Minutes later I heard explosive yelling by someone. I couldn't help myself. I recognized the voice. But then I saw Mr. Bruce Wayne and a younger man who I believe I saw in the news to be his adopted son Timothy Drake-Wayne was yelling almost as much at Hugo strange's assistant Morgan. As Morgan walked off I call out. Nearly in a whisper.

"Mr. Wayne." I cried desperately.

He obviously heard, but chose to keep walking.

"Please Mr. Wayne. Or You Mr. Drake-Wayne. I was set to work at one of the Wayne subsidy divisions a few months ago before I was raped in Bludhaven. Please hear me out. You both are my last hope. I know you are one of the major contributors to this place to keep it open and keep the insane of Gotham off the streets. Thus keeping all parties safe, but I was innocent. I was raped damn it. I was told by your company that it did not coincide with the company image to have someone working for you all that had just been raped. I lost my job, my apartment, everything. My sister even turned her back on me." I was now screaming. But continued. "I have no one. Nothing. Hugo strange raped me. I was nearly killed by the joker and my very own mother tonight as they tried to escape. Yes. I am Harleen Quinzel's daughter, and no I am not making it up. I can prove it. I will allow you to take a blood sample from me to compare to hers on file. I was raised by my father shortly after she began dating the mad clown."

Bruce Wayne and his associate seemed interested as they slowed down to barely moving more than an inch or two per step. So I continued.

"I was saved by Nightwing and his team. My verbal recording from the Titan called Raven is saved on one of my e-mail addresses used under an online alias. One used for chats to keep me safe. I can give you the information to verify it. Please Mr. Wayne. I have been told that you are deadly protective of your family and your employees. Please don't let the fact that I did not get the opportunity to start stop you from being the man I know of you to be. Please!" I took a moment to catch my breath then said one thing. "I was offered a way out after fighting against the joker and my mother. I could have left with them. My door is unlocked due to being damaged and my straps are broken, but I am still in here. Please hear me. Not my situation or reports Strange has shown you, but me...I don't know if madness is taking me over in this place but it is corrupt and if you leave me here I will continue to be raped and assaulted, or die. I'm not sure which is worse right now." I broke down and started crying, and couldn't stop. What I did not know was that Tim Drake-Wayne had silently informed Mr. Wayne that he had spoken to his predecessor and knew what I had said about the assault to be true and that Raven had reportedly left that recorded message with me.

The next thing I knew was I was giving Mr. Wayne my information and who it was who fired me. He instructed me to stay where I was, and to continue to pretend I was strapped in for now. Before he left I asked; "What are you doing Mr. Wayne?"

He replied simply

"Getting you real help to try to help you get past your hurt and your pain, and to ensure Hugo Strange is no longer hurting people here. You stayed here of your own free will. I know because I checked the door when I walked over here. You will be rewarded for your honesty and integrity even after your stint with the illegal. I will call in a few favors with a few judges who owe me if you pass minimum evaluations to go into my new treatment center or stay here during some 'renovations.'. Please don't mention you spoke to us. '

'I nodded and he walked off with his ward. Ten minutes later I heard the faint screaming of whom I believed to be Doctor Hugo Strange. Maybe God did listen to one or two of my prayers after all.'

Three days later the door had been fixed but on the bedpost was a key card someone had left for me in my sleep. I sleep light, so that is not something I am happy about, but after seeing that the card worked I realized that the straps on my bed were gone, and I had a set of fresh clothes and a bag to place my old ones in after a shower.

I finished everything and noticed a note on my door that wasn't there before. It said 'Ms. Campbell, please report to the Wayne observation area please. Also, food will be served there so there is no need to wait for food to be brought to your room today.'

I walked down to the elevator and the key card allowed me to access it. It took me upstairs automatically. I sat in a chair in a circle with some others and went through a little small talk. Then a clean shaven, tall light skinned black man with neatly cut dreadlocks came in with glasses and sat down and tried to introduce himself.

..."Why do you say tried?" Waller asked suspiciously...

Tani only blushed at the question then explained what happened next.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Doctor Virgil Hawkins, and will be assisting you all to..."

"VIRGIL!" I leapt up into his arms and hugged him with all of my might.

Another girl there pried me off and as I looked into her eyes I recognized her immediately, but whispered to her.

"Raven! Thank you so much for what you did for me but what are you doing here?"

Raven not recognizing the girl took a minute to organize her thoughts, and then recognition hit.

"Please keep that quiet Ms. Campbell. While I am here I am using the name of Rachel."

Virgil being slightly quiet turned to the 'attacker and realized that despite the shorter hair, he recognized her too.

"Oh my god. Ta, Ta, Tani Campbell!" the newly minted doctor shocked, managed to get out.

"The one and only. I still make you stutter after all this time. I thought your crush on your old TA would be gone by now." She quietly allowed a brief moment of joy and relished and teased, but was ecstatic to see them both. Faces she believed she could trust in a world where trust was a luxury she felt she could no longer afford.

Then Virgil turned to Raven and asked; "So she knows about us. The Young Justice Titans?"

My mouth opened, shut, opened again, then shut. I gently grabbed his and 'Rachel's arms and pulled them to the side, and asked;

"Okay. Not that I am complaining about having help to get past my breakdown and all, but if I am going to work with super heroes as my shrink and babysitter respectively... I want the truth. I know Virgil, and Rachel, and Raven, but who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" She gently holds her hand out to shake Virgil's firm hand and he reluctantly grabbed it and said."

"Old crush or not...you break our secret and there will be hell to pay," I nodded and he continued with a small shock to my hand which made me pull away slightly. I looked at his face closer and I allowed a small smile to creep across my face as I quietly shrieked.

"Static Shock!"

"So you ready to fix all the crazy going on in your head?" Raven asked with a touch of humor, but unknown to me, she could tell I was happy, excited and geeking out all at the same time. Even my chronic fear of men that I developed after my first rape and that I have been fighting vanished for a few moments."

..."So the rich boy scared you a bit," Waller allowed a monstrous genuine cackle. "Your experiences aren't funny, but someone being scared of the rich playboy...especially a beautiful young woman made this old woman almost not hate you at the moment," she cackled again for another moment before letting Tani finish what she was saying.

'The Titans were my intervention. I wondered if Mr. Wayne is Green Arrow or Nightwing?'-

Tani was 'allowed' to leave A.R.G.U.S for the day as long as her lawyer legally took responsibility for her. They were scheduled for the next interrogation within the next three days.

**AN: This chapter ends on a slightly healthier note than it began because the protagonist asked for help. Help is never too far away. Just have the courage to ask for it. I hope you enjoyed Chapter two of Changing One's Fate. **


End file.
